forgeofempiresfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Série de quêtes historiques: Rosa Parks
Introduction La Série de quêtes historiques de Rosa Parks est une Série de quêtes historiques qui se déroulera du ? Novembre 2017 au ? Novembre 2017. Rosa Parks a été l'une des plus importantes militantes des droits civiques pendant le mouvement afro-américain pour les droits civiques. Son refus de s'incliner devant ce qui était, à l'époque, un traitement socialement accepté des Afro-Américains et sa contestation du statu quo, ont fait d'elle l'un des visages les plus reconnaissables du mouvement des droits civiques jusqu' à ce jour. Rosa Parks a été appelée " la première dame des droits civiques " par le Congrès des États-Unis et son héritage se fait sentir dans les mouvements de défense des droits civiques jusqu' à ce jour... Elle est devenue une icône internationale de la résistance contre la ségrégation raciale et a contribué à façonner l'avenir des États-Unis. Si vous complétez toutes les quêtes dans le temps, vous recevrez un portrait unique de Rosa, ainsi qu'un nouveau bâtiment de fontaine: Cascade Royale - un bâtiment résidentiel qui produit des pièces de monnaie, fournit le bonheur à votre population et peut être motivé pour produire des biens. Récompenses * Complétez' 4 quêtes:'' 5-minute Mass Supply Rush (terminer les productions de marchandises 5 minutes plus tôt) * ''Complétez 8 quêtes:'' Stockage de bâtiment * ''Complétez 12 quêtes:'' Cascade Royale Série de quêtes Chaque quête résolue accorde au joueur une récompense aléatoire. Les quêtes doivent être résolues dans l'ordre où elles sont présentées et aucune ne peut être abandonnée. Les quêtes seront présentées sans aucun retard. '''Quête 1: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Rassemblez 100 pièces" et "Dépensez 10 Points de Forge" Récompense: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 2: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Motiver ou polir 20 bâtiments d'autres joueurs" et "Dépensez 10 Points de Forge" Récompense: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 3: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Construisez 1 bâtiment résidentiel de votre âge ou 2 de l'âge précédent" et "Dépensez 10 Points de Forge" Récompense: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 4: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Acquérir 2 secteurs sans combat ou gagner 7 batailles sans perdre entre les deux." et "Dépensez 10 Points de Forge" Récompense: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 5: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Dans un bâtiment de production, finissez l'option de production la plus courte 20 fois" et "Dans les bâtiments de production, terminer les productions de 1-heure 8 fois" Récompense: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 6: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Activez 2 bonus dans la taverne OU Dépensez 20 Points de Forge" Récompense: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 7: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Récoltez 70 marchandises (par ex. par collecte ou échange)" et "Dépensez 10 Points de Forge" Reward: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 8: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Explorer une province OU Faites don de 800 ressources de votre âge ou de l'âge précédent au trésor de la guilde" et "Dans les bâtiments de production, terminer une production de 15-minutes 15 fois" Récompense: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 9: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Rendre vos citoyens enthousiastes" et "Dépensez 10 Points de Forge" Récompense: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 10: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Research a technology OR Have the third difficulty in Guild Expedition solved" and "In production buildings, finish the shortest production option 30 times" Récompense: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 11: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Recruit 4 units from your age or 6 units from the previous age" and "Dépensez 10 Points de Forge" Récompense: Récompense Aléatoire Quête 12: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Gain control over a province" and "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" Récompense: Portrait de Rosa Parks Quête Générale: *''Rosa Parks:'' "Terminez toutes les quêtes dans la série de quêtes historiques de Rosa Parks" Récompense: Cascade Royale Other Events de:Rosa Parks-Event 2017 en:Rosa Parks Historical Questline